A Silent Scream
by MariaABC
Summary: *Sequel to 'I'm So Sorry'* Tony wants Steve back, Steve wants things to be better. Steve lies to Bucky and Sam. Tony lies to Steve. Steve gets hurt, but this time, nobody is there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Steve walked into the living room where Sam sat eating his breakfast.

"Sam," Steve walked in and sat in the seat across from Sam. Sam shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth and glaced at Steve. "I have to go back."

Sam shook his head and held up his finger, silently asking him for a second. Sam turned to his side and picked up the remote to the television. He turned the TV off, shoved another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth, and turned his attention to Steve.

"I have to go back to the city." Steve paused, waiting for a reaction. Sam was too busy trying not to choke. "I know that it's not the best idea, but the only way to protect Pete is to get everything with Tony sorted out."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm not sure. I think Nat has some hookups where she can get me a place for a bit." Sam raised an eyebrow to this. "I was going to call her after this conversation because I don't want to have to bring Peter. I hate to be this person, but can he stay here for a bit?"

"Of course." Sam said without hesitating.

"Are you sure? I can figure something else out. And Tony's never hurt him, or hurt me around him for that matter." At this point, Steve's arm was trembling unconsciously.

"Steve I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it." Sam scrapped the last of his oatmeal out of his bowl and ate it. "When are you going to tell him?"

"After I talk to Nat." Sam set the bowl down on the table in front of him.

"Steve, are you sure about this? What are you even going to do?"

"Talk to a lawyer." Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve and shifted forward in the chair. "And maybe a therapist."

"I have a couple of friends I can refer you to." Steve sighed and broke eye contact with Sam.

"That's one of the last things on my mind."

"Steve. I hear you at night. I know that you don't sleep."

"I think getting everything figured out will help."

"So will talking to someone." Sam smiled at Steve. "If you decide to, just let me know and I can help out if you need it." Sam stood up and picked up his bowl. As he walked out, Steve followed him. "You can always talk to me too." Sam set his bowl into the kitchen sink and turned to Steve.

Steve stood silently for a moment. "I don't want Peter to see the shaking. How do I help that?"

"Well the most you can do, is work it out. Exercising is probably one of the best things you could do when you have lots of stress. Or have you heard about progressive muscle relaxation?" Steve shook his head no. "So you start with your hand." Sam tightened his hand and held it. "You make a fist as tight as you can, hold it for a couple seconds, then let go. Then move up." Sam released his fist, then tighten it again, along with his fore arm. "And you just do it up through your arm. It also works with your legs if you bounce your leg."

"Will that stop my shaking?"

"Well it might help it, but if it doesn't then you really need to talk to someone. Sometimes your body expresses anxiety in physical ways." Steve just nodded, keeping his head down. "Steve you should be careful when you go back. You should avoid meeting or talking to Tony alone."

"I know Sam, I'll be careful." Steve started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Steve," he stopped to listen to Sam. "If you need anything, call me and I'll drop what I'm doing and travel to New York. No matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter?" Steve knocked on the door. He slowly opened it, allowing Peter to stop him if necessary. "I need to talk to you quick."

"What's up Dad?" Peter invited him in, but didn't pull his attention from the game he was playing on his phone. Steve closed the door and stood on the inside of the doorway.

"Could I have your attention for a second?"

"Just let me finish this- level." Peter kept going, ignoring the slight pacing Steve was doing.

"Peter-"

"I'm almost done." Peter shoot a look at Steve before returning all his attention to his phone.

"Pete, I don't know how these things work so put it down or I'm going to just take the whole thing."

"Fine, fine." Peter paused the game and threw his phone behind him on the bed. "Am I in trouble?"

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Dad, whenever you say 'we need to talk' I always think I'm in trouble. It's just like a reaction."

"Peter you've gotten in trouble probably three times your entire life."

"Dad it's just a reaction." Steve laughed and sat next to Peter on the bed. He sighed, and unconsciously turned his body away from Peter.

"I have to go back to New York." Peter's face dropped. "I know Pete, but I have to get everything with Tony figured out. It won't take me long, and I'll be staying at my own place. The only problem is that I think it's best to leave you here."

"What do you mean get everything figured out?"

"I have to talk to Tony." Steve stood up, creating some distance between him and his son.

"No you don't, we-"

"Peter," Steve said in a low voice. "I have to tie up loose ends with Tony before it comes back to bite me- us, in the butt. And you have to stay here so that you're safe."

"I will be. Let me come with you. Please Dad, I can take care of myself."

"No Pete-"

"Dad!" Peter stood up as he got increasingly angry. "I want to help! You can't just leave me here while you go off-"

"Peter if Tony says one bad thing, he can get you taken away! I'd never see you again. Do you want that?" Steve was almost yelling.

"Tony wouldn't do that!" Peter screamed back. He loved me. I was basically his son. I have more in common with him, than you. I know he would never do that!" Steve stepped back.

"Peter-" Steve's voice cracked. "You're my son. Your mother left you with me because she trust that I know how to keep you safe. If she found out I brought you back to Tony's after leaving... she'd kill me." Steve hung his head and shook it. "Heck she already wants to kill me."

"I thought you said my mother left."

Steve stopped for a moment and thought. "She did."

"I thought she left you after she had me."

"Yes, she did."

"Then why would she care about something that you do?" Steve didn't answer. "Dad?"

Steve put his head in his hands and sat on the bed. "Sit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad? What's going on?" Peter's eyes were slightly glassy and his breath was slightly faster.

"Pete-" Steve choked on the words. "Please sit."

Peter sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Dad. Please tell me. You never talk about mom. I promise I won't get mad."

"Pete, I'm so sorry." Steve looked Peter through tears. "Your mother told me not to tell you until you were older."

"Tell me what?"

"Peter," Steve paused to take a deep breath. "You are brilliant, much smarter than I ever could be. You don't get that from me." A fresh set of tears streamed down Steve's face. "Peter I took you in. Your mother just got out of a bad relationship when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want him to know so she came to me and asked if I would take you in, and raise you."

"Wait-"

"Pete I'm not your father." The tears stopped falling from Steve's eyes. His voice shook and he thought he might throw up, but his crying stopped. "I've kept in contact with your mother."

"Who is my mother?" Peter demanded.

"Pete-"

"Please." Peter asked quietly, standing up from the bed.

"Do you remember the head of Tony's company? Pepper Potts."

"And my father?"

"Peter-" Steve moved toward him, put Peter stepped back.

"I deserve to know!"

"Peter, I think it's a bad idea."

"Tell me!"

"It's Tony."

"Tony Stark? As in the asshole that beat you?"

"Pete-"

"No. You're saying that my father is the genius billionaire that is Iron Man." Steve stood from the bed. "And my mother runs his company."

"Yes." Peter walked toward Steve, but stopped a few steps ahead of him. "Pepper didn't want Tony to find out about you and gain full custody of you. She gave you to me. When I got to know Tony better, he was sweet, and caring. I thought he had changed so I wanted him to know you. So me having a relationship with him was a win-win. I got a good, solid relationship with him, and you got to know him without the danger of him taking you. But he didn't change. Well, not with me. He was always good with you." Steve wiped tears off his face. "I'm sorry Pete."

Peter didn't move his feet, but looked up at Steve. "Am I going to turn out like Tony?"

"No! Peter you are brilliant and strong. But you are also kind, compassionate, and caring. You got the best parts of both your parents. You are so good that you could never ever hurt someone like Tony does." Steve paused. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Can I meet her?"

"What?"

"My mother- Pepper. I want to meet her."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea, but I can ask." Steve looked away from Peter. "This is why I have to go back. I can't have Tony find out that you're his son. And I can't let his call CPS."

"I understand."

"I'm so sorry Peter. I'll be back in a couple of days. We can talk more then, but I have to go now." Peter nodded as Steve turned to the door.

"Wait." Steve turned back to Peter. "Please be safe Dad." Peter walked up to Steve and wrapped his arms around him. Steve hesitated, but quickly wrapped his arms around Peter, and buried his face in his hair. Steve held back tears as he let go of Peter and opened the door.

"Text me if you need anything. I'll be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve ran through the people in the train station. His bag swung at his side, and he turned to apologize to people if he hit them. Yet, Steve kept running out of the station as fast as he could. Steve ran out to the exit of the station, and walked down the street. A black SUV was parked about a block down and Steve sprinted toward it. As he approached, the door opened, and Steve immediately got in.

"I'm sorry the train ran late."

"Shut up." Tony snapped at him. Steve's mouth snapped shut, and he looked down noticing his arms were shaking. "What'd you tell them?"

"I said I'd have Nat find me a place, and that I wouldn't be alone with you." Steve answered quietly.

"Why didn't you bring Pete?" Tony was focused on his phone and was mostly ignoring Steve.

"He's still mad at me."

"Doesn't surprise me." They sat in silence for a moment, before turning off his phone and turning to Steve. "So you're staying here for a few days, then you're going to tell Sam to send Peter back up."

"Tony-" Steve was interrupted before he could talk more.

"I've been going to a councilor." Tony blurted out.

"Oh." Steve cast his eyes down.

Tony made a point of putting his phone down before continuing. "Steve. What I did was beyond wrong... No, what I've done to you over our entire relationship is completely and utterly disgusting. I know I've done horrible things, but I'm hoping we can- that I can fix this and make it better." Tony paused to watch Steve fidget with his hands. "Steve please look at me."

Steve hesitated, but raised his head. He kept his head down slightly before Tony gently placed his hand on the side of Steve's face. Tony's thumb settled on Steve's cheek and lifted his face so they could be face to face.

"Steven Grant Rogers I am so sorry. I love you so much. You deserve the world and I intend to give it to you." Tony smiled. When Steve smiled back, Tony pulled him into a gentle and sensual kiss. Steve pulled back slightly, before deepening the kiss.

Tony pulled away from Steve, still stroking his cheek. "Let's take it slow sweetheart." Tony pecked him on the lips again and went back to his phone.

"We're here Mr. Stark." The driver called back to them.

"We're already to the tower?" Steve questioned.

"No, this is where I go to meet with my therapist." Tony put his phone in his pocket and kissed Steve quickly. "But they'll drive you to the tower and you can hangout until I'm done. I'll see you later." Tony opened the door but paused before stepping out. "There's this great Italian restaurant about a block away. The driver can bring you or they deliver."


	5. Chapter 5

"Friday, how long until Tony gets home?"

"Approximately 57 minutes, Captain."

"Great. Thank you Friday!" Steve walked into the kitchen and started to search the cabinets for ingredients. As he gathered his cooking supplies, he suddenly was overcome by the realization of where he was.

His mind flashed back to all the meals he wasn't allowed to eat. All the times he had to make dinner, do the dishes (despite having a dishwasher), or how the bland protein bars were the only thing he was allowed to eat for days.

Or how he got to the point were he felt guilty for eating.

Steve shook his head. "Not the time." He whispered out loud.

"Friday? Do we happen to have any fresh bread or can I pick it up somewhere near here?"

"Captain, you can have it delivered."

"Really?" Steve sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah can you get me a warm loaf of French bread please?"

"Of course sir."

Steve nodded, then turned back to the cabinets, grabbing a large pot, and an oven safe serving bowl. He set the oven to the correct temperature, and got to work making dinner. As the water boiled, he brought a small table out onto the balcony, spread a tablecloth over it, and went back to the kitchen to check the water.

Steve dumped the pasta in, and set the timer. Leaving the top off the pot, Steve grabbed two plates, to spoons, two forks, and two butter knives. He set them out onto the table, then went back to check on the pasta. While he waited, Steve gathered the rest of his ingredients and got everything prepared so he wouldn't have to hurry.

Once everything was in the oven and the timer was set, Steve ran into the elevator, to the floor where a business dinner would be held. He searched through any compartments he could find in the larger kitchen, finally stopping when he found the cloth napkins delicately folded and neatly put away. He took two, and before heading upstairs, he took two wine glasses, as well as two champagne glasses.

Steve finished setting up the table. He placed the napkins down, as well as arranged the glasses to look proper. He went back to the lower floor, grabbing a clean bucket, a glass pitcher for water, and (after a bit of searching) a bunch of candles so he could pick the ones he liked on the table. Upon returning to the kitchen, Steve made perfect time as the timer went off right as he walked in. He set down the items, and took the meal out of the oven.

"Sir. I must inform you that your order has arrived and is currently in the lobby." The voice boomed over the overhead speakers.

"Thanks Friday."

"Also, I believe that you'd like to know that Sir will be arriving in approximately five minutes."

"Uh- Thanks." Steve started to panic. He pulled the mac and cheese out of the oven, added the finishing touches, then carried it to the small table he had set up. He covered it, then ran back inside. HE rushed to fill the pitcher with water, and the bucket with ice. He set them both outside, and rushed to the bar.

"Friday?" Steve was searching through all the different types of alcohol. "Could someone bring the bread up please?"

"Of course."

"How long do I have?"

"There was a sudden onset of traffic leaving you with approximately five minuets still."

"Fantastic." Steve muttered, partially because he had more time, but also because he found the expensive champagne he was saving for a special occasion. He set it down on the bar.

"Captain, sir?" The elevator opened, and on of the interns from Stark Industries stood there holding a bag from Steve favorite bakery.

"Oh, thank you..." He trailed off, forgetting her name, but not wanting to be rude.

"Kathy. And let me know if there's anything else I can do to help." She smiled and nodded, letting the elevator doors close between them.

Steve set the bread down on the counter, and cut a few pieces, placing them on a rectangular plate and set them outside as well as putting the champagne in the ice bucket. He looked at the table and smiled. He really hoped Tony would like it.

Steve looked at the time, and ran to the elevator. He went to his floor, into his closet and swiftly looked threw the little clothes he was normally allowed to pick from. He settled on a light blue shirt, and a neutral brown pair of pants.

Steve went back to the balcony, double checked everything, then stood in front of the elevator waiting. When the doors started to open, Steve smiled. His eyes crinkled as he couldn't contain the excitement he had.

"Tony!" Steve stepped toward the doors, "I made us dinner out on the balcony and I-"

"Let me get in the door before you start annoying me." Tony walked right by him.

"W-What?" Steve felt horrible. Embarrassed, ashamed, small, and heartbroken.

"Steve. You've been home for less then a day and you're already pissing me off." Tony went to the bar and pulled out an almost empty bottle of brandy. He drank straight from the bottle.

"But- I- made us dinner. And I set up a table so we could eat together." Steve sounded quiet and meek, afraid.

"That's pretty pathetic, even for you Rogers."

When Tony walked by, Steve froze. "Have you been drinking? I thought you went to a therapist?"

"Yeah. Her name is Tiana. She's got long black hair, a nice ass, and is my bartender."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve couldn't sleep. The hard ground he was forced to sleep on didn't bother him nor was the deep purple bruise just above his right knee. The cold was keeping him awake.

Steve heard Tony shift in the bed above him.

The fans turned on, and Steve was attacked by a harsh, cold body of air. He curled into a tight ball, and was thankful for the light t-shirt and boxers Tony said he could wear. He pulled his arms in as close as possible, trying to stop the shivering. He did the muscle thing Sam had told him about, and managed to calm himself down. He started to drift asleep.

And then he couldn't breath. He was so cold. He cold feel the water rising around his body, freezing him as it got higher. He struggled to keep his head above, he struggled to breath.

And Tony? He laughed as Steve screamed out for help.

"Steve!" Tony yelled.

And he was up. Steve's heart raced and he shoot up into a sitting position. "What?" He called out in between his fast breathing.

"I think you were having a nightmare." There was a laziness to his voice, he had just woken up.

"Oh- Oh- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Steve laid back down and curled up, trying to make himself small.

"Come into bed." Tony moved over and picked up the covers, signaling for Steve to join him.

Steve stood, ignoring the slight limp, and curled up under the covers. As soon as he was settled, Steve froze at the warm hands that wrapped around his waist.

"You're getting fat." Tony giggled, half asleep. Steve didn't move. "What did you dream about?"

"I-"

"Was it the plane crash?" Tony snuggled in close. Steve was grateful for the heat.

"No, more the cold. Ya know, the water." Steve could feel Tony nod. "I- I uh couldn't breath."

Tony turned, laying flat on his back. He gently guided Steve's head to his chest, and Steve curled up to the warmth.

"You can breath now baby." Tony played with Steve's hair gently. "You can breath." He whispered over and over.

Steve drifted to sleep, with Tony's hand in his hair, listening to his breathing.

He woke to a loud ringing.

"Why is Bucky calling?"

"W-What?" Steve woke up to Tony holding his phone.

"You heard me. Why the hell is Bucky calling you at 9 in the morning?"

"Let me answer it."

"He'll text if it's important." Tony then threw the phone across the room, effectively shattering it. Steve just sat completely still. Tony sighed. "Fuck Steve. I fucking need you." Tony bucked his hips slightly.

Steve still lay with his head on Tony's chest.

"You better get to work before I make you." Tony worked around Steve's head to pull down the boxers and shorts he was wearing. Apparently Steve was moving too slow for Tony, his hair was used as a tool to maneuver his head down.

"Please don't make me." Steve whined. "Please."

"You're so fucking annoying. Either suck, or I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand." Steve whined at this, but still refused to move. "Alright. Get up."

"No. Please, no." Steve's whining only added to Tony's arousal.

"Get up. Now." Steve slowly pulled his head off of Tony's chest and Tony moved out from under him.

"Please. Just- no, I'll use my mouth."

"No, too late." Tony stood at the edge of the bed, and grabbed Steve's boxers, pulling them off.

"No. I don't want this." Steve wiggled away, but Tony grabbed Steve's ankle, and twisted hard. Steve let out a quiet moan from pain. Tony took the moment to pull Steve back, and wrapped his arm around his throat, cutting off his air. He pulled Steve's boxers down enough to get all the assess he needed, and forced his way into Steve.

Putting all of his weight on Steve, Tony adjusted so Steve couldn't breath. Using his other hand, Tony held Steve's head in place as he painfully lets bite marks and bruises on his neck and shoulders. Steve's hands clumsily fought to remove Tony's arm from his neck, and he squirmed, trying to get out of Tony's grip. It didn't work, and Steve lost conciseness a few moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

"No." Tony slapped Steve's hand away from the boxes of Chinese food. "You can sit there and watch me eat, or you can go do something, and make yourself useful." Steve nodded his head slightly.

"What would you like me to do?" Steve asked quietly. His normally bright eyes had dulled. His neck had a large bruise, along with many large hickeys and bruises covered his neck and the top of his back. He could feel the blood slowly seeping out of him. The blood and the other thing.

Steve shuddered.

His hands shook, and his ankle swelled, and the bruise on his knee throbbed. His arms were wrapped around his body, and all he could do was smell the food, but he couldn't eat because he was too fat. His head hurt, and his leg bounced, and his breath was slightly labored.

"You're filthy. Go shower. Then wash the sheets, make the bed, and wash the dishes." Tony kept eating, and working on his phone. Steve waited to see if he would continue his demands, but walked away when he knew Tony was done.

He went to what was supposed to be his floor, and his room. He was excited to have the privacy. He walked to the master bathroom and turned on the shower. Steve sighed. There was probably a camera in here watching him. He tapped the faucet to adjust it and casually looked around the room.

Top right corner of the shower. A slight red flash.

Steve got in the shower. It was cold. He cranked the faucet to the left, he wanted it to be as hot as possible. The water got colder. Steve forced the faucet the other way. He waited for a moment, but the water got even colder. Steve's teeth chattered as he thought about the camera, and just washed himself as quick as possible.

Steve searched through his clothes, but wasn't able to find anything his taste. All his old clothes were gone, Tony had replaced his clothes. Steve grabbed a random outfit and put it on.

He got on the elevator to Tony's floor, and went quietly to the bedroom. He stripped the sheets of the bed, put them in a basket, and went to his own floor. Tony had put a laundry room on his floor when he had originally designed the floors for each team member. Tony knew Steve wouldn't want people doing his laundry, and the machine in the basement was too public.

Steve sat in the elevator reflecting on that time. Before he dated Tony. When he and Peter decided to stay in the tower because it would be easier on Steve and more fun for Pete. When Steve and Tony started dating, the transition was gradual. Steve talked to Peter about spending more time on Tony's floor, and Peter was excited to have Steve's floor to himself.

The doors opened, startling Steve. He walked out and swiftly made his way to the washing machine. There was still detergent that he and Peter used before they left. When he had finished putting the laundry in, Steve took a breath. His hands still shook and he felt jumpy.

"Steve?" Tony's voice came over the speakers. "Your phone is ringing. I'm putting it over the speakers so you can talk."

"Wha-"

_"Dad?" _

"Peter! How are you?"

_"I'm alright. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah Pete! I'm doing good. How are Sam and Bucky?"

_"They're fine. I can't tell if they hate each other or not." _Peter laughed. _"When are you coming back?"_

"I don't know yet. When I figure it out I'll let you know."

_"Okay." _Peter paused. _"Dad, did you get a chance to talk to Pepper? I know your busy, but I'd really like to talk to her."_

"Not yet. I will though. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

_"Yes? If she's my real mother then I really want to get to know her, if that's okay. I want to get to know her. I have questions I want to ask if I can."_

"Of course it's okay, and I understand. I promise I'll get too it soon."

_"Thanks Dad! Talk to you later!"_

"Love you Pete. Bye."

Steve had a sad smile on his face.

"Steve?" Tony had walked into the room, startling Steve. "We should talk."

"Uh-"

"Please." Tony wasn't begging. He was demanding. He took Steve's hand and lead him into the living room. He pushed Steve onto the couch, and sat in the chair across from him.

They sat in silence for a bit, but Steve knew better than to start the conversation. He kept his body rigid, and his eyes downcast.

"What the hell was Peter talking about?"

"What do you m-"

"Don't bullshit me Steve!" He yelled. "He's Pepper's son?"

Steve's body just trembled.

"Answer me!" Tony stood up and yelled.

"Yes." Steve whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell me? He's what? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen." He quietly corrected.

"Fuck." Tony screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

"He's my son." Tony stopped pacing for a moment.

"Peter is-"

"Steven Grant Rogers you're a fucking liar."

"I-" Steve was cut off by Tony getting in his face.

"I don't want to hear it!" Tony screamed.

"I'm s-" The slap across the face wasn't overly surprising, but it still brought tears to his eyes. "Please Tony let me-" Tony grabbed Steve's hair and pushed his head down as he brought his knee up at the same time. Blood gushed out of Steve's nose. When Tony looked at Steve's face, his nose had bent to the right, and was beat red.

Steve winced as the blood moved swiftly down his face, trailing down his neck and soaked into his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony threw Steve onto the ground. "I deserved to know!" Steve curled onto his side at the first kick. The second kick was to his back, paralyzing him in fear and pain. "He's my son Steve. My son!" Pain radiated from his hand. Then his thigh.

Steve curled up as small as he could. He covered his head with his arms, refusing to watch Tony's foot stomp on him. His body shook, and his breaths came in short and labored.

The kicking stopped.

"When we started working together in the lab. I knew! I felt it! There was something about how he just understood what I was talking about!" Steve uncurled and looked at Tony, who had fallen onto the floor. "I deserved to know." His voice shook. "You should've told me."

Steve forced himself up. He tried to crawl, but mostly dragged himself using his arms. He worked his way to Tony, smearing the puddles of blood. "I-" His voice cracked. "I'm sorry Tony." Steve tried to lift himself into Tony's lap. A hard kick to his groin stopped him.

"Get away from me." Tony stood up quickly, circling around Steve, who was curled in pain. Tony grabbed Steve's leg and pulled. When they stopped, Steve had no time to react before Tony's foot had made contact with his knee at the exact right angle, pushing his knee cap out of place.

"Stop- Please!" Steve screamed.

"You should've told me." Tony's voice was shaking.

"I wasn't supposed to!" Steve tried to lift himself up. The pain in his knee was excruciating, and Steve tried to straighten his leg, but he couldn't make himself do it.

"Why?" Tony bent over Steve.

"Tony-" Steve stopped himself. "We had to protect him."

"I could've protected him."

"Tony-"

"I own my own company. I could've given him everything. I would've been a much better father than you. You can't even protect yourself!"

"Peter needed a good father, someone to keep him safe. Look at my face Tony! You aren't safe."

Tony yanked Steve's leg straight, letting Steve's knee pop into place. Steve yelped. He was being pulled by his leg, and although the pain was less, Steve could feel that something in his knee was still wrong.

"I deserved to know." Tony repeated. They stopped again, and the ding of the elevator rang through the quiet. When the doors opened, Tony pulled Steve into the elevator.

"Get up."

Steve pushed his forearms under him. Tony grabbed his hair and pulled, but Steve couldn't push himself up any farther. Tony slammed the side of Steve's head into the elevator.

"Please-" Steve couldn't finish the phrase. Tony had slammed his head into the elevator again, resulting in a loud crack. A light stream of blood and saliva dribbled out of his mouth.

"Get out of my tower. I'm going to get Peter from DC and he's going to live here. With me." Tony pressed one of the elevator buttons, and walked out. "If your lucky, I let you visit every once in a while."


	9. Chapter 9

When the door opened, Steve was barely aware of where he was. He slowly dragged himself through the doors, trying to focus on where he was.

"Captain?" He could hear Friday call out his name, but he couldn't concentrate on the voice, he was trying to look around the room. There weren't any other people in the room.

"Friyay-" His voice slurred. "I nee- need help."

"How can I assist you Captain?"

"Call someone." He slowly dragged himself out of the elevator propped on his forearms. Every time he dragged himself forward, he winced.

"Captain, you have been blocked from making outgoing calls. I have contacted Mr. Stark to grant your request."

"What?" Steve had pulled himself over to the closest wall, and lay with his back against it.

"Mr. Stark is on his way, per your request for help."

"No, don- let 'em." Steve stared at the elevator, before his eyes started drooping. "I gotta... move." His arm reached out, but he was too tired to do anything.

When the elevator doors opened, Steve couldn't make himself move.

Warm hands gently caressed his face, working their way up to his hair. His head was forced back and forth, almost as if Tony was inspecting it. They disappeared for a moment, and Steve whined at the loss of the kind hands.

"Friday, do a basic analysis of his injuries."

There was a moment of silence before Friday replied.

"I am unable to conduct a conclusive scan, however many contusions, a possible patella fracture, possible mandible fracture, and a likely concussion. I advise medical attention right away to assess and treat any injuries."

"Okay... Friday send up some help, tell them it's an emergency. Erase all security tape from Steve and my own floor from the past hour and shut down my floor until I can get back there." Tony sat down next to Steve who was watching his with a half open eye.

"'ony?" Tears slipped from his eye. Tony lifted his hand and brought it to Steve's face. He pushed away slightly, but Tony was much to fast for the battered body. Tony's thumb lightly wiped the tear from his face and then slide down to Steve's waist. Under the clothing, the skin had already bumped up and was swelling.

"Oh Steve. You should've just told me. I wouldn't have had to do this. You, Peter, and I could've lived so happily if you had just told me." Tony's hand remained a gently but solid weight on Steve's waist. "I've got help coming. Okay?" Steve blinked heavily, and nodded the best he could. "Don't forget baby, you could've avoided this. Right? Sometimes your mind is to dumb to think about what your doing. But it's okay baby, you're going to be better right?" Steve didn't move, but kept staring at Tony the best he could. "Right baby, you're going to do better?"

Steve nodded enthusiastically, making a slight grunting noise at the pain that came from moving his jaw to quickly.

"That's right. You're going to be better, then I won't have to do this." Tony looked up to opening elevator. "Okay, help is here. I'm right here Steve. They're going to move you, but I'm right here." Tony's hand left Steve's side as he was shifted from his side, onto his back.

"'ony!" Steve cried out. "T-ony?" Steve struggled slightly against the others, until a hand on his hair stopped him.

"I'm here. It's alright. You're alright."

"'m sorry." Steve slurred out. "S-orry." He repeated.

"You're okay. It's okay, just relax. Breath baby." Steve was lifted onto a stretcher, and pushed into the elevator.

"What happened to him?" One of the doctors asked. He didn't get answer, Tony focused on Steve, avoiding the question.


	10. Chapter 10

"Steve?" The voice faded in and out, but it helped Steve focus enough for him to open his eyes slightly. "Hey Stevie. Relax. Breath, okay? The doctors are trying to contact SHIELD and find some medicine that can at least take the edge off."

Steve brought his hand up to his face, letting his fingers gently run over the bruised skin of his face. When his finger touched his jaw, he sucked in a sharp breath.

"It's broken. They have it wired shut, but thy should be able to take it out soon. A piece of bone chipped off your knee, so they want to watch that. They're probably going to have to remove it, but they'll wait and see."

Steve nodded, and set his hand down on the bed. Tony gently ran his fingers down Steve's arm and held onto his hand. "They said you might have a mild concussion, but said it should be healed." Steve nodded, and turned his head away from Tony. "Steve?" Tony stood up. "What's wrong, look at me."

When Steve didn't move, Tony let go of his hand, and put his hand on Steve's head. "Look at me." Tony grabbed his hair and forcefully turned his head. "Steven Grant Rogers, don't forget why you're here. It's your own fault." Tears welled in Steve's eyes. "And if you tell anyone, I promise you'll regret it."

A knock on the door caused Tony to abruptly let go of Steve's hair, instead he pet it gently. The door opened and a doctor walked in, followed by Natasha.

"Captain, I'm Doctor Sackler. Our policy states that we are to call your emergency contact unless you otherwise specify. Considering the state you were in we called Miss. Romanoff. I'd like to go over your injuries, so I'm going to have to ask Mr. Stark to leave at this time."

"Can't I stay?" There was a hint of anger in his voice. He gripped Steve's hair and pulled for a second. Steve mumbled something and shook his head.

"Stay?" The muffled sound wasn't much more than a whisper, but Tony stopped gripping his hair.

"Sorry. Policy." The doctor walked back to the door and held it open. They all watched silently as Tony kissed Steve's head and walked out.

"Captain, can I call you Steve? Steve, are you comfortable talking with Natasha here?" He nodded. "Good. So I'm confident in your bodies ability to heal due to the serum. However, I'm afraid it may take longer due to lack nourishment."

"Lack of nourishment?" Natasha spoke up for the first time. "Steve have you been eating?" He didn't respond causing Nat to run her fingers through her hair. Steve had to look away from her. The guilt was too much.

"'m sorry." He mumbled.

"Steve." Dr. Sackler said firmly. "I need to know how this happened."

"I-"

"Steve, I swear if you say you fell I'm going to call Bucky this second."

"No- I was on the way -ack from a long workout 'n I didn't eat all mornin' and some- uh a group of guys attacked me."

"Ok." Dr. Sackler looked in a file and sighed quietly. "There was also evidence of sexual trauma." Steve furrowed his eyebrows like he was confused. "It was pretty healed but there was some bruises and bite marks. Also rectal tearing that was still healing."

"Steve, what happened?" Nat sat on the slide of Steve's bed, gently placing a few fingers on his hand.

"I- these guys attacked me. A-ah group."

"Steve you fought a whole elevator of people with one hand. And that doesn't make sense with the timeline." Nat said softly. When Steve didn't answer, she knelt down forcing him to make eye contact. "Please don't lie to me."

"I-" He choked on his words. "I can't tell you. 'lease don't make me."

"Steve, please let us help you." The doctor spoke up.

"Just say what we all know, and we can help you." She put a hand in his hair softly. "Steve. Please."

"Nat, I can't." He said softly, but he grabbed her hand and held tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain!" The doctor walked in. Steve was sitting on the bed and Tony stood right next to him. "How're you feeling? We need to get x-rays of your jaw and your knee." Dr. Sackler walked to Steve and gently checked his jaw. He lightly placed his fingers on his jaw and turned his face. "The bruising should go away within a few hours. I'm impressed by how quickly this healed with all the other... complications." He dropped his hands and walked to the counter in the room. "Any sharp pain or discomfort that you are considered about?"

"He's finding it painful when he eats."

"Ok. Well that is to be expected for a while. It's only been three days and considering how many other injuries you had, this is the best healing we could've asked for. Any trouble with your knee?" He bent over and opened the counter, grabbing a large blue hospital gown.

"No. Well, he has a limp when he doesn't use the crutch." Tony took the gown when it would handed to Steve.

"Well, let's get these X- rays done, and we can see whats going on. Change into the gown and I'll be back in a few." The doctor smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Steve started to pull his shirt off, and Tony unfolded the gown. When his shirt was off, Steve stood up, leaning heavily on one leg instead of both. He hesitated slightly, but undid his knee brace, then slowly undid his pants, without touching his boxers. He sat, pulled the pants off from around his ankles, and stretched his arm in front of him. Tony draped the blue sheet over him, and shoved Steve so he could tie the gown.

"Steve? I thought you had cleaned up from this morning?"

"I did." He replied quietly.

"Steve there's blood soaking through your boxers."

"I- I cleaned- I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's fine. We just have to make sure you don't bleed through the gown." Tony tied the gown and lightly put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Steve answered quickly and quietly. Tony grabbed the brace, wrapping it around his knee and securing it snugly.

"Look Steve. I'm sorry. For the other day. And this morning." Tony stood up in front of Steve. "I just get so frustrated. With the company and the Avengers. And then I learned about Peter. I just-" Tony took Steve's hand. "I got scared. And jealous. And it hurt. Not only do I have a son, but nobody told me. And Pepper trusted you? More than me? So you got to grow up with my son, my blood, and I didn't even know he existed." Tears swelled in Tony's eyes, and drops ran down Steve's face. "I just saw red. And I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so so sorry Steve. And if you want to leave me when you're healthy, I won't stop you." Tony lifted Steve's face, and gently kissed the streams of tears that had fallen. "But I love you, and I'll do better. I promise. I'll go to therapy. For real this time. And I'll get better so you and Peter can live here. We could be a happy family, and Peter can be with who he belongs with. Me."

Steve shook his head. "That- it sounds nice."

"Yeah? I think so too." Tony took a deep breath. "Just imagine. You, Peter, and I. All living together and happy. And-" A knock interrupted the conversation.

"Steve? I'm coming in." The door opened, and Dr. Sackler walked in pushing a wheelchair.

"Do I have to-" Steve didn't finish the sentence, instead motioning toward the chair.

"Well considering your knee isn't fully healed we don't want to strain it."

"I can use my crutch-"

"Steve. Dr. Sackler says it's better for you to use the wheelchair." Tony cut him off.

"I'm not incapable-"

"We know that. It's just for the imaging. We need an accurate picture so we can see how the healing is going." Dr. Sackler inched the chair toward Steve.

"Fine, but only this once." Steve sighed and limped toward the chair. Tony and the doctor offered their hand to help him sit, but Steve slapped their hands away. "I can do it myself." He grumbled. Steve dropped into the seat, unable to catch himself. He let out a high pitched whine when his sore butt made contact with the seat.

"You alright?" Tony asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, jostled my knee." Steve lifted his leg onto the rest for it with Tony's help.

"You all set?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." He lifted the brake, and propped open the door. "Also, I'm sorry but no guest are allowed into radiology. Sorry." He nodded to Tony.

"Oh. No problem." Tony sat in the seat by the bed as Dr. Sackler pushed the wheelchair through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there anything you need to tell me Steve?"

"No."

"Are you going to explain the new bruises around your neck?"

Steve didn't answer. He kept his eyes low, avoiding the looks from nurses and other doctors.

"Dr. Sackler?" One of the nurses stopped them. "Is this your radiology patient? Would you like me to handle transport? I'm sure your busy."

"No, it's fine. I'd like to take this patient myself." The nurse looked at Steve for a long moment, and walked away nodding.

"What's wrong?" Steve mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Nurses usually take the patients to the imaging, then bring them back when the technician is done."

"Why 'r you taking me then?"

"Well, honestly, I figured you'd be more comfortable with someone you know."

"Oh." Steve lowered his head even more. His face flushed a light red from embarrassment. He ignored Dr. Sackler's attempts for conversations, only paying attention to how many people walked by them.

A door opened in front of Steve, and he was pushed through. The moving stopped, and Steve could vaguely hear the doctor talking to someone.

"So, we're going to lower the table. Lay on your back, and I'm going to drape a heavy material over you. We'll do your knee first and then you'll have to move for your jaw. So can you stand?" A loud buzz filled the room, and Steve flinched. He slowly pushed off the chair, ignoring the hand offered to him. When the buzzing stopped, he shuffled to the table, trying to hid his backside.

"So lay down- Yup like that." Dr. Sackler walked away and came back carrying the drape. "These are heavy, and if you start to feel uncomfortable or claustrophobic just say something." He gently set them on Steve's chest, and upper leg. Another smaller one was draped over his lower leg. "The camera will be set up, I'll go into the other room, and you'll hear a buzz. Then I'll come back." Steve nodded. "I can hear you in the other room so if you need anything let me know."

Steve shut his eyes, blocking out all the sounds and movements. He adjusted when told to, even when it hurt. Before he knew it, Dr. Sackler told him that all the imaging was done and he could get down.

They didn't talk on the way back to the room. Steve could hear the doctor occasionally greeting someone in the hallway, but he refused to let everyone see how ashamed he was.

"Steve? We're almost to your room, but can I show you something first?"

"I don't want to worry Tony."

"It'll be quick. I can have a nurse tell him that the line was backed up if it would comfort you." Steve just shrugged. "I'll do that." The wheel chair was pushed forward. They rounded a corner, and entered an empty room.

"Dad?" Peter's voice rang out clear in the small room. "What happened?"

"What is- Pete? Why 'r you here?" Steve still didn't look up.

"Steve. I brought Peter." Nat spoke up. "We worked out a plan. I talked to Pepper, and she has an apartment she's not using. It's a few blocks away from the tower, so Pete won't be far from his friends. I'll stay with you guys for a while, then my apartment is just down the street."

"Nat-"

"Dad please." Peter's voice shook.

"Peter. It's not that easy anymore." He looked away.

"Why not? Dad you're not safe. Nat and I figured it out. Sam and Bucky will visit often. And Pepper said-"

"Tony knows. He knows that your his son, and he's going to use it against us. So I can't."

"Steve. Pepper gets lunch weekly with some of the best lawyers in the country. All you need to do, is leave and everything will be fine." Nat knelt down lower, trying to grab his attention.

Steve didn't answer, just chewed his lip a bit.

"Dad. Please. I don't want to see you like this ever again."

"How?"

"Well, you'd go back and change, and I'll be waiting on his floor for you. Peter will be on your floor getting the rest of your stuff." Nat stood back up and backed away.

"I don't want him alone."

"Then he can go to the apartment and wait for us there. Is it a plan?"

"I- I guess."


End file.
